


A Lady and her Chat

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for pastry! I hope this is fluffy enough for you dude. I couldn't figure out what ship to do for these two so I did all of them! hope you like it hun!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chatton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FudgingPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/gifts).



> for pastry! I hope this is fluffy enough for you dude. I couldn't figure out what ship to do for these two so I did all of them! hope you like it hun!

It was a warm afternoon, and Adrien was eager to get out of the house. He had spent the day at school and at an excruciatingly long and boring photoshoot, and he'd been itching to get out. So now he was leaping across rooftops, the wind flying through his hair as he patrolled the city a few hours earlier then usual. His smile grew when people started noticing him, cheering and pulling out cameras as Chat paused, sliding down a steep rooftop and landing gracefully on his feet three stories below. He smirked for the small crowd, waving and bowing dramatically before spotting a familiar face, his smile growing even more as a pair of blue pigtails bobbed away behind the crowd.

He took a couple questions and stopped for a couple photos before hurrying after his Princess, leaping up onto the rooftops again when he realized she wasn't alone. Alya walked beside her, talking animatedly as they they strolled down the street. He pouted a bit, pausing as he tried to figure out whether he should leave them be or wait until Marinette was alone, but before he could decide Alya paused, looking to her phone before hugging Marinette and going the opposite direction, leaving Marinette to continue her walk alone. Chat grinned, leaping toward a nearby lamppost and sliding to the ground before trotting to catch up, grinning as he walked beside her.

" _Bonjour_ , Princess! Lovely day for a stroll, no?" he smirked, Marinette whipping around quickly, rolling her eyes when she realized who it was.

" _Bonjour, chatton_. Don't you have someone else to bug?" she smirked, Chat grinning back as he leaned in a little.

"Well I do have a certain _lady_ that I could _bug_ ," he grinned, smirking when Marinette rolled her eyes with a groan. "But she's not out at the moment. It's just me for now. Though I always enjoy your company, Princess," he smirked, winking over at Marinette.

Marinette huffed out a laugh, unable to hide a smile as they continued walking. "What are you doing out without Ladybug? There aren't any akuma out, are there?"

"No, none that I've seen. I just needed to get out. Today was.." he sighed, unable to hide a frown. "Not the best of days. Very long and very boring. I just needed to get out."

He found Marinette giving him a sympathetic look, nodding her head before replying. "Yeah, I understand. Sometimes you just need to take a break."

"Yeah. But it was definitely a nice surprise seeing you, Princess. I always love seeing you," he grinned, leaving Marinette a bit speechless. He felt a little embarrassed having confessed all of this to her, ducking his head a bit sheepishly. But before he could feel too embarrassed Marinette set a hand on his shoulder, making him look over to her smiling face.

"I like seeing you too, kitty. And I'm glad to have run into you."

Chat grinned, relieved that she wasn't put off by his rambling. They came to a stop in front of her parents' bakery, Chat starting to say his goodbyes before Marinette spoke up again.

"Actually, Chat, I was wondering if I could get a picture? Or an autograph?"

Chat paused, definitely surprised before a huge grin spread across his face. "Of course! Anything for you, Princess!"

He ended up signing a piece of paper from her notebook, smiling and slinging an arm around her shoulders as she held her phone out in front of them. She took the photo, grinning and showing it to Chat before posting it and putting her phone back in her pocket with a smile.

"Thank you, _chatton_. You have a good day, alright?"

"I will now that I've seen you, Princess! Goodbye, Marinette!" he grinned, running down the sidewalk before extending his staff and vaulting toward the rooftops, giving her a two-fingered salute and a wink before running back through the city to finish his patrol.


	2. Starstruck

Chat ended his patrol a couple hours later, stopping to let go of his transformation in an empty sidestreet before leaning back on the old brick of a building, putting Plagg in his bag to rest and eat. He was just heading toward the main street before a hooded figure leaned forward out of the shadows, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him aside. Adrien's eyes went wide, raising his hands when the attacker held up a knife, leaning in to speak.

"Listen, pretty boy. You've got three seconds to hand over the bag or you get a new scar on that pretty face of yours," the man growled, Adrien swallowing as he tried to calm down.

"I'm not giving this to you," he growled back, pulling his bag closer to him. He wasn't about to let this mugger get ahold of Plagg, and he wasn't going to let this kid scare him. He stood steady, looking for an opening to try to knock the knife from his hand before a flash of red landed beside them, catching both men off guard.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you stealing was wrong? I'd suggest you leave before I make you," Ladybug frowned, the mugger obviously shaken but refusing to back down.

"Make me," he replied, backing up to face Ladybug, giving Adrien enough room to kick the knife out of his hands, leaving him stunned and unarmed. Still, he refused to back down, fists clenched as he took a swing for him. He shut his eyes, waiting for the blow, instead hearing a distinct 'oof' and the sound of someone falling to the ground.

Adrien opened his eyes to find the mugger lying on the ground, curled up and clutching his stomach in pain. His Lady stood to the side, looking to the mugger before looking back to Adrien, his throat suddenly dry as she stepped closer, looking worried.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" she asked, looking him over for any injuries.

He took a breath, swallowing before finally finding his voice again. "Uh, no. I'm alright," he replied, the spotted hero's shoulders relaxing, obviously relieved.

"Good. Um, I could swing you home? If you'd like?" she asked, seeming unsure, maybe even a little embarrassed. His heart leapt in his throat at the thought, nodding before he could convince himself not to. "Sure, that would be great."

Ladybug stepped forward, wrapping an arm around his waist, his own arms circling hers as she readied her yoyo, soon swinging both of them through the city toward Adrien's house, his arms tightening their hold just slightly around his Lady. His heart was beating a mile a minute, a large smile plastered across his face as they flew across Paris. He never wanted the moment to end, the breathless, exhilarating feeling of flying in Ladybug's arms, but eventually they landed on Adrien's windowsill per his request, Ladybug and Adrien reluctantly pulling out of each other's arms.

"Thank you for saving me, Ladybug. And for bringing me home," he smiled, feeling much more shy and unsure as Adrien then he ever did as Chat Noir. She smiled kindly, and the sight sent another swarm of butterflies flying through Adrien's stomach.

"Of course. Anytime, Adrien."

His heart fluttered at the sound of his name on her tongue, trying to keep his cool under her gaze. She was just saying goodnight, readying her yoyo to leave before Adrien stopped her. "Wait!" he called suddenly, Ladybug pausing to look back to him curiously before he held up a hand, opening his window and searching quickly before finding a blank piece of paper and pen, running back out to her.

"Could I get an autograph? Please?" he asked, her laugh making his heart flip again as she took the paper and pen with a smile. She quickly signed her name, handing his things back with a smile and a wink before she leapt out into the evening sky, her yoyo carrying her through the city until she was out of sight. Adrien grinned like a fool at the autograph, clutching it to his chest with a sigh as he slid to the floor, unable to wipe the large grin off his face.


	3. Patrol

Adrien was beaming as he hurried up the stairs after dinner, eager to transform again and patrol with his Lady after the amazing day he'd had. First running into Marinette, then being rescued by Ladybug. He could sing with how happy he was, humming with a smile as he finally entered his room.

Plagg looked up from his seat in an empty camembert container, looking sleepy from eating the entire tin.

"Don't tell me we're going out again. Weren't we going to go to the movies later with your friends?" he asked, Adrien scooping him up with a smile.

"We will right after patrol. Just a quick one, okay? And then we'll have the rest of the night off."

Plagg grumbled but eventually agreed, making Adrien promise to repay him in popcorn before he transformed and leapt out the window and into the night.

Chat ran over the rooftops, vaulting and leaping from roof to roof, grinning when he spotted a familiar red-clad hero sitting on a rooftop, one leg crossed over the other as she waited for him. He jumped to the roof, landing beside her with a grin and offering her his hand to help her up.

" _Bonjour_ , my Lady. How are you on this lovely night?"

She smiled, standing with his help before setting her hands on her hips with a smirk.

" _Bonjour, chatton_. You seem to be in high spirits."

"How could I not when I'm with you, bugaboo?" he smirked back, Ladybug rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Alright. Quick patrol tonight, alright? I have prior engagements."

Chat's ears perked, stepping forward with a smirk.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked, always eager to hear more about what his Lady did outside of her superhero duties. He was surprised when he actually got an answer.

"I'm going out with some friends," she replied with a small shrug, snorting out a laugh at the wide-eyed look of surprise on Chat's face.

"What?"

"I didn't expect you to answer," he explained, Ladybug's face settling into a look he couldn't quite decipher before speaking up again.

"We should start the patrol. You go north, I'll go south?" she asked, Chat nodding before each went their separate ways, looking for any villians or wrong-doers and finding none before meeting up again on the same rooftop they'd started out on.

"Anything?" Ladybug asked, Chat shaking his head in reply. "Same here. Alright, kitty, I think we can call it a night. I'll see you next week for patrols?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, my Lady," he smirked back, Ladybug smiling good-naturedly and rolling her eyes in return as she swung her yoyo.

"Good night, _chatton_ ," she smiled, Chat saying a quick good night before she let her yoyo carry her off the roof and through the city until again, she was gone, leaving Chat alone again as he hurried back home.


	4. Movie Night

Adrien hurried to get ready as soon as he landed in his room, grabbing clean clothes and rushing through his shower. He was excited for the movie night tonight, eager to go out with his friends and feel like a normal teenager for once. He finished showering and dried off quickly, smiling as he pulled on his clothes and headed back to his room, putting Plagg in the pocket of his coat before hurrying out the door to the limo, smiling as he settled in the backseat.

Today had been an amazing day, and he was still smiling as they pulled up in front of Marinette's building, Marinette and Alya already waiting outside. Alya pulled Marinette to the car, pushing her into the car to sit beside Adrien. She only froze up a little, giving him a strained smile before settling into her seat, both of them buckling in as the car pulled away again, heading toward Nino's house.

As soon as Nino buckled in a few minutes later Gorilla drove toward the movie theater, Nino talking animatedly about the movie they would be seeing.

Soon enough they all pulled up at the theater, Gorilla parking the car and walking with them to buy tickets. They were seeing an R-rated movie, Gorilla going to sit in the back of the theater while Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino sat a couple rows away. Adrien was holding onto one of the popcorn tins, Nino with the other. He smiled over at Marinette as the movie started, hoping he wasn't making her uncomfortable with his silence.

"Nino said this movie's supposed to be really good. I'm not really into comics or anything but I heard it's awesome," he smiled, Marinette smiling back before they both settled back, the theater going dark as the commercials started, everyone settling in to watch the movie.

Adrien was happy to watch the movie with his friends until some of the more adult parts came on, Adrien flushing as he looked away, smiling awkwardly when he saw Marinette looking away too, a blush obvious on her face even in the dim light. He huffed out a laugh, leaning in a bit to whisper to her.

"I really wish Nino had said something about this. Sorry, Marinette," he winced, Marinette smiling back, still looking as embarrassed as Adrien felt.

"It's alright. I heard this movie is really good. Besides, I think this part's almost done," she said, nodding toward the movie as the scene finally changed. He nodded, relieved as they both turned back to the movie.

The rest of the movie went well, besides the handful of times Adrien's hand brushed Marinette's while they both reached for popcorn. Other then that the movie went well, and everyone left laughing and smiling as they walked to a nearby cafe. Alya spoke up soon enough, going on about the earlier spotting of Chat Noir in the city. Adrien had to keep himself from preening, smiling and listening intently while Alya went on about the short sighting of one of Paris's favorite duo.

Marinette spoke up soon after, mentioning her own run-in with Chat and showing the picture to Nino and Adrien, both of them going on about how cool it was. Adrien even talked about his rescue earlier that night, the others shocked to hear how close Adrien had come to being robbed. He couldn't help but gush about the rescue, going on about how amazing Ladybug was. Everyone agreed that it was awesome, Marinette staying a bit quiet as they finished their drinks and headed back to the limo. Nino and Alya talked excitedly about the movie and the Ladybug and Chat Noir stories from Adrien and Marinette all throughout the ride, Gorilla dropping Nino, Alya, and Marinette off one after the other. By the time they were all home Adrien was happy and exhausted, slumping up the stairs to his room.

As he got ready for bed and got under the covers Adrien couldn't help but replay the events of the day, smiling as he started to drift off to sleep. The day might not have started off well, and there were definitely some bumps along the way, but at the end of the day it had all turned out pretty miraculously.


End file.
